


No words needed

by Hokova



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Some kind of good end AU, possibly awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokova/pseuds/Hokova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of what will be a 100 snippets from the life of the three after the end; a 'what if' future AU. (some will also take place  during the canon timeline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                   1# Love

None of them really say it out loud.

It isn't because the feeling is uncertain; Konoe shows it with the steady looks and presence, and voice that is always genuine when asking about their well being in times when he senses things are off - whether he is answered with a carefully softening aside glance or a plain, trusting reply. 

Asato does with the smiles that put the moon of light to shame and purrs so loud they warm up his cats' backs when he presses against them and pulls them to tight embraces. They're lighter for the silver haired partner, a bit more guarded and shy, but they are accepted there too without a word of complaint.

Rai leans his head back and rests it on his, subtly rubbing, or leans down to the smallest cat to leave the same mark on him. His tail swishes when one of them enters the room, and passing by he brushes it against them even while he's detached otherwise.

None of them say it because they don't really need to.


	2. Are You Challenging Me?

It was curious how, despite all of them being males, it was the two of them who rubbed each other the wrong way. One could sharpen his claws on the tension between them. Then again, the source of it was apparent, and neither could then come to terms with having to share in such a way.

"You are the worst ," Asato hissed it quietly this time, barely over a whisper. Usually Rai would scoff at any such accusations - why would he care, anyway? - but the black cat made him bristle up. He couldn't understand why, but it made him pause.

"And why, pray tell, do you think that?"

Asato glared back at him fearlessly, but with a curious sense of almost... Sadness?

"You never show any appreciation."

Rai understood, even without clarification, and bristled up head to toe.

"You aren't in a position to judge if I do or don't. Maybe you are too stupid to see it."

"I only want him to be treated as well as he deserves!"

Despite himself and the defiant tone (and why did he keep talking to this kitten?) Rai felt his hairs flattening at that.

"Good," he sighed. "we can agree we want the same thing, then."

The Kiran eyid him intently, and then his fur settled slowly down as well as he nodded.


	3. Playing The Melody

Konoe doesn't have qualms about using his song to give a Touga his strenght. It is how he found it, and he _wants_ to share it with his own wholeheartedly - that's how they paired up. Rai relies on it without doubt and Asato defends him even more fiercely than without it. 

Yet he knows that despite it being used to fight, its power doesn't come from strife. It is at its strongest when the Sanga has his partners' well-being in mind. It is warmest when good memories seep into it.

At some point, it flares brighter and higher than ever before, but not in battle - it is at a simple gathering by a fire, with two listeners, who absorb it in their own way and equally in awe. When questioned, Konoe sheepishly admits that it was that way because of them.

He briefly wonders if he's not doing a mistake, singing for two. He muses if he'll one day give out too much, and if his heart will be able to handle it.

But he remembers the Poet; how he was said to love all life and how his song was legendary, and then he nods to himself with a content smile.


	4. Hold My Hand

It got better each time they went out into the streets, but the two never really shook off that air of village cats and sometimes still stood out like a sore thumb with their wary and painfully awkward air. Rai was glad they let him go first in row - for one, it almost offered the same freedom as when he went alone, and on another hand he didn't need to constantly look at some of the weird gestures that resembled barely grown kittens.

"Why are you holding hands?" he asked in a slightly bewildered voice.

"Comfort," Asato murmured. Rai knew that he was still rather nervous with crowds, but it still made his eyebrows rise.

"What are you, five?" Over Asato's small growl, Konoe - second in row- spoke firmly.

"It's also a gesture of affection, actually. Grown cats do it too, because it feels good." "Right."

As Rai turned away, the small cat added: "Why don't you try it, sourpuss?"

His ears twitched backwards at the nickname, which prompted a fit of chuckles from Asato.

"Like hell I would." 

After a moment of suspicious silence he was crashed into from behind, but before he could voice his disapproval an arm snuck around his left one, hand moving down to his own to squeeze briefly. His fingers twitched when it left.

"He likes it," Asato announced with a grin on that side. "even though Rai is such a sourpuss."

He would not admit that it was true even if tortured.


	5. Test

The two never shared a room, not really, not even after being on tolerable terms. Close terms, even, where they visited with no qualms and where it didn't matter where did Konoe decide to sleep.

(He still seemed guilty about changing the location sometimes, but neither held it against him, at least they took turns watching over him if there were nightmares)

It was different outside; both had infinitely more space, but no clear boundaries, and so they sat just nearly out of arm's reach, restless.

Rai's twitching tail, very near where Asato half lied, finally set things moving. A swish more and it was poked; not quite enough to hurt, but enough to move it. Its owner let out a surprised hiss and stopped moving; both motionless before the darker cat - lying completely now - reached a palm out again, tentatively, only as a suggestion and ready to pull back at any moment while he was watched with an odd expression. When claws lashed out to swat it away, he could barely hide the glee at pulling back quickly and trying again, closer to his companion's side, tail also curling from side to side constantly. Rai leaned out of reach, but did not stop trying to catch or hit the other cat's hands.

He didn't really try to hurt him, though.


	6. Seeking Solace

Waiting wasn't bad, per see. It meant you had a plan to follow or will have it in motion soon.

It was the fruitless pauses in between that irked the (restlessly pacing) cat.

They agreed to split for the time being and he wasn't worried about neither if his companions, but getting three cats back together was hard and one was still out, who knew where. And they needed to move soon.

 _I need to **do** something_. He sat back down on the inn bed, glancing behind him.

Under normal circumstances, this would not happen - NOT EVER - it was an embarrassing and almost instinctive habit, but then again, nobody would see it... Rai picked up his tail. 

_Just for a while. Fine. A few moments, just to pass the time._

In the end, nose and fangs burried carefully in the dense fur, he ended up holding it for much longer than he expected it to be, the warmth putting him at ease. That is, until he heard a very baffled voice from the window:

"Wha- why's your tail in your mouth???"

Rai could in that moment die of shame when he saw the upside down hanging cat. Hurriedly letting go of it, he spat out: "CAN'T YOU KNOCK?"

 


	7. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((This is actually based on an actual scene!))

He hadn't told Rai the reason the mark appeared. However, Asato seemed to have realized it.

"...Asato, you understand?" "...I understand." A lonely, small answer returned.

Those who knew him would expect a wry answer from the white cat at the door; but despite staying rigjt within earshot the whole time, Rai hadn't made a sound. He stood there mute with his back to them and a serious face, eyes at the ground.

"...But if Konoe says he likes that guy... Then it can't be helped. I won't oppose you. Asato lowered his ears and his tail hung limp. "I..."

"...Asato, I'm sorry. I still don't understand all this, either. But it's not just about liking him or not; I can't just be separated from him," Konoe told him in an earnest tone as gently as possible. Those were his true feelings.

Asato looked up and slowly shook his head. "It's okay. That's what Konoe decided."

...this was not all.

"But..." he took a deep breath and hoped he would not sound too selfish; he already felt bad. But it had to be said. "the same goes for you, Asato."

The black cat's eyes went very wide and his ears flipped forward. "Huh?!"

"You are also someone important to me; Rai is my Touga and I... I feel we work together. But that does not mean I am rejecting you. We can still stay together, right?"

Asato seemed very timid and unsure, but his tail was now up and swaying. He looked Konoe's way, almost staring. "...is that really okay? Can I stay?"

A very exasperated voice came from the door: "Cut out the stupid questions. I am used to you already. If he wants to keep you, I'm not objecting."

Despite the still- none too polite remark, Asato smiled so wide it seemed like he couldn't stop it from reaching his ears. "Thank you."


End file.
